


Revoke play

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason usually has no idea what Kon-El is up to but now he's got an eyeful. Superboy's a tease
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Revoke play

Big organization meant that you saw some shit. Least that was in Jason’s case. When the League spawned the Titans and then the legion? He knew that they were getting into some shit. It just seemed as though things kept growing. The more people around that meant that it was harder and harder to keep an eye on their own.

Which explained why he and Roy walked into just… what the hell they had walked into after they had gotten dragged into a team up. Jason was positive he had said no. he had texted no, messaged no. When Dick had turned up he had said no… no one listened to him these days.

Even replacement had not wanted to tag along and that one was new. Just proved Jason’s point. It had been a long three weeks and he had hated almost all of it. Getting back to Mount Justice and just knowing he would be quickly on his way was honestly the best thing that could have happened for him. At least that was how it would have been until he had walked into the common area and eyeballed a sight that made him choke.

Okay so Kon-El right? Son of Superman and Son of Lex Luthor right? Hell of a combo and the card that Bruce liked to play about the most right after himself when it came to hauling Lex Luthor in line. Kon-El looked like Superman but he behaved like how Lex Luthor did most of the time.

He was a pretty fun and loyal kid in the end just a massive flirt. Roy liked him, Jason was reserving judgement for a bit longer… at least he had been until he had walked into the common area and gotten an eyeful.

He knew who Kon-El was but the guy he was with? Not so much but the clothes meant he was with the legion. Just Jason had no idea who the purple skinned dude was. He could find out later, what he and the rest of them needed was an answer to what the hell Kon-El was wearing and goddamn it to hell why.

“Does Pink K work on Kon?” Impulse hissed. “Red K? is this one of those things?” Jason half wanted to cover the kid’s eyes because Kon’s outfit was nowhere near superhero. The shirt and pants the guy wore normally? Barely passed. The shorts he had on now? Jason was… concerned.

His eyes dipped to the shorts and the stockings Kon-El had and then the thigh highs that Kon-El had on. Jason was seriously concerned for a multitude of reasons. He dragged his eyes from Kon-El’s legs in time to watch Kon relax before the man staring at him.

“Damn.” The guy said what Jason felt. He rubbed his mouth and then his ivory hair as he looked Kon over. “And that’s not for me?”

Kon’s grin as he took off his shades and folded then into the neckline of his halter top made Jason swallow. “Nuh uh.”

“You sure?” The guy raised a hand and slid it to the middle of Kon’s back as he looked Kon over. “This used to be for me. You sure all this isn’t for me right now?” Jason was thankful for his mask when he watched the hand slip to Kon’s ass. “Damn.”

“Not anymore.” Kon laughed as he leaned against the man. “Remember? Remember that? All this isn’t for you.” He wiggled out the touch before he took two steps back. “That’s not the only thing.” Whatever he did was too fast to be seen but that sharp hiss the man gave made Jason wonder. “Like it?”

“You positive this isn’t for me?” The man croaked. “Come on baby you can’t just flaunt and tease that. What you going to do. Go out like that? By yourself?”

“Good point.” Kon mused as he moved around the other man. “Guess I’ll go to my place, activate all the mirrors and comfort myself right? Because this isn’t for you anymore.”

“But it could be?” The man sounded desperate and hopeful even as Kon slipped away from his touch. “You’re killing me here baby. What’s that stone on your tongue? How did you even pierce it?”

Pierce? Jason fought back the warmth in his stomach as he watched Kon’s smile grow. Tongue piercing? You really could not tell by looking after all. Who knew Kon was like… maybe Tim did or maybe not.

“Like it?” Kon purred. “I got it done just I could have it like this. Made it myself back home. I can even take it out for a while… put it back in later.” He leaned on the man’s shoulder with a laugh. “Makes you curious doesn’t it?”

“Kon.” The man growled. “If you’re not going to-“

“That’s on you.” Kon reached for the jacket that Jason’s eyes had not even picked up. “I’m just going to go now… maybe take some pictures when I’m alone.” He flicked his tongue out slowly and Jason caught the flash of something blue. “But don’t forget… you’re the one-“

“I didn’t wanna die by the hands of Superman.” The man blinked. “Goddamn it Kon. You’re a sinful little.” He swallowed as he looked down at Kon’s legs. “Can it be for me? Not now but later?” His hopeful tone made Jason swallow.

“Have to earn it. This isn’t easy.” Kon slid into his jacket before he put back on his shades. “You messed up the free trial so I’m not really in the mood now you dig? Maybe if I feel nostalgic.”

“Stockings look new.” The guy whispered as Kon backed up. “The shoes too… does that mean there’s a new wig?”

“You knew me so well.” Kon laughed as he moved towards the exit. “There’s a new wig.” He tossed over his shoulder. “Maybe one these days it’ll be for you again but right now? This isn’t yours anymore. See ya round N’ut’il.”

“Damn.” The guy groaned as he watched Kon go. “Damn Kon.” He sighed. “That’s just cruel. Evil.” He hissed low. “But I’m in.”

As for Jason he backed out the common room with the others and gave Impulse and Tim a long slow look. “Who was that.” He hissed at Impulse.

“Not too sure but I like it.” Impulse grinned before he looked back into the room. “Kon’s bad.”

“He’s something.” Tim murmured as he worked at his communicator. “And if I told him once I’ve told him a hundred times not to mess with people on the teams.”

“To be fair you said chicks.” Impulse whispered. “He listened.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that display but I know how I want to feel.” Tim muttered. “I wonder who that set up is going to be for?”

“I don’t know.” Roy chuckled. “Kinda wish it was going to be for me. Those thighs man.” Jason rolled his eyes and jostled Roy but only half-heartedly. He felt that one too. Those legs and everything Kon was. Superboy had layers on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Kon as this big kind of tease a cocky one too. Was going to have him being all sexy with like a lolly or something but maybe next time


End file.
